Ego 2: Ned's Trip
by AlexFili
Summary: When a Mudokon comes across the fierce force that is Imadaeth, he sees a way out of his current situation. However, not everything goes as planned...


= EGO 2: NED'S TRIP =

My name is Ned. I am a normal mudokon by most standards. I can chant, I can possess things... you know, the usual stuff. My soul is whole and undamaged. My original body is in perfect condition, apart from the fact that it is now trapped behind a wall and frozen completely solid. The body I'm currently using is that of Imadaeth, an escaped renegade Slig.

At first, I thought he'd try and drive me out or something... but in fact, I think he likes it. I'm sleeping now, but Imadaeth is keeping watch for me. We work a bit like a tag-team now, we can switch in and out of conciousness whenever we like. It's quite funny... but I don't think any of my old friends would believe me if I told them!

Imadaeth was staring out into the night. A strange sense of wonder and curiosity coming over him. Why do I exist? Why was I created to be immortal? What... should I do with my life? He sighed and proceeded to look at the stars.

It was one week after the massive explosion in the warehouses, I was one of the Sligs that nearly got blown to bits. My left arm is totally gone, right down to the shoulder socket... it hurts like hell, hopefully I'll get a new arm.

We're at the Vykkers now, we heard they were offering some prototype robotic arm implants. Here comes the Vykker now.

"Ah, well , that new arm should do you nicely". We see an older Slig walking past us with a robotic arm, he nods and walks out the door, still trying to work out how to use the arm properly.

"Well, unfortunately we've run out of robotic limbs, but we can try a few other... methods...", at first every Slig in the room raised their eyebrows, but since we didn't really have any choice, we accepted and decided to take whatever they gave us.

A few weeks pass, I wake up with a stiff neck and sore eyes. I have a flashback to what the Vykker was doing to me.

"Ah yes, another... subject... Let's see how he reacts to the new... 'implant'...", the Vykker leaves the room. My vision goes black as I recall another flashback, "Hmmm, a ferocious appetite there I see, well... there's plenty more Slurgs where that came from". I hear a nasty squelching sound and the sound of ripping flesh, it's hard to tell where the sound is coming from.

Back to the present, I open my eyes... the light is harsh so I can't really see much. I glance to my right side... I see my remaining good arm. I flex my muscles and move my fingers, full control. I sigh and put my head back on the table. Suddenly I feel a cold chill as I hear that sick liquid noise by my side again. I close my eyes and hope it goes away, I feel a strange tingling on the left side of my chest, at first I ignore it... but it feels like something is rubbing my chest. At least I can't stand it any longer and open my eyes.

Opening my eyes, was a big mistake.

At first I think I'm dreaming, or else having a horrible nightmare. I then realise, that this is real. I looked at the purple tentacle that was oozing across my chest. I shudder at the sight of it. I look over my chest to see if there is any kind of lifeform lying below me, but I don't see anything. The oozing mass slides sickly over my chest, as if it was licking my torso and tasting my body.

At first, I thought this was some kind of sick Vykker torture... but then I remembered something the Vykker had said; "Let's see how he reacts to the new... 'implant'...", "No... No...", I mutter to myself. Slowly, I turn my head towards my left side, and I feel a fresh wave of revulsion wash over me. I almost gag over the sight I see before me, it threw my world upside down and left me screaming for a whole minute.

What I see, instead of a creature, instead of some kind of sick Vykker fetish... is... well, I guess you could call it 'a replacement arm'.

The only problem is, this replacement arm isn't metal, it isn't wood... it isn't even close. This replacement arm was entirely organic. Can you imagine what you would do if you woke up and your arm was replaced with a gigantic purple tentacle? Well, I can... it happeNed to me that day.

I then realised, that I was in total control of where the tentacle was moving. I could move it in directions, I could even get it to loop around itself like some sickening snake. It wasn't quite like a thin Oktopi tentacle, it was like a V shape... with the larger part being attached to my arm. The smaller part was where my fingers would be, if I had them. I realise that the thing making the sick noises and liquidy sounds... was this thing. I look at it more closely. Around the tip of the tentacle, there is a kind of slit. I try and flex what used to be my left arm muscle. I have a bit of a shock as I see a set of razor-sharp teeth appear in the slit of the tentacle. This thing was like a leech, only a lot more creepy.

Only one thought went into my mind at that moment. "What have they done to me?". I let out a single tear, and sob myself to sleep.

My name is Zale.

A Vykker enters the room, I look at him. "Why are you wearing armor?". The Vykker gives a nervous laugh and walks towards me. "Well, I wasn't sure what mood you'd be in by now". I gave him a scowl, "Well let's see, I think I'm alright considering I have a tentacle instead of an arm". His anger was definately present in the last few words of his sentence, but the Vykker shrugged, "At least you have an arm now".

I was getting annoyed now, "Alright, so what do I do now?". The Vykker looked at him, "Well... you were given this tentacle for a reason. I trust you are aware of the massacre that happeNed a month ago?". I nodded, he continued speaking. "You are one of three super-Sligs created in order to try and take him down. The reason I'm wearing this armor... see for yourself". The Vykker approached a cage and took out a chunk of meat, he threw it at the table in front of me. "See what happens when you put your new arm in front of it... and tense your muscles". As my 'arm' moved towards the meat, it suddenly gave a little twitch as if it was out of my control. I tensed up my arm muscle like he said, the mouth opeNed and a thin jet of acid squirted out of it. I jumped back in shock, "Acid?!". The Vykker smiled as the meat was slowly dissolved away by the strong acidic substance. "DX4249... A very powerful substance which can erode most metals. We're hoping this'll be strong enough to defeat that rogue Slig.

I shrugged, "How should I know? I'm no military expert. Why did you choose me?". "We needed a test subject to test the new arm on, we waited until the right opportunity before unleashing our plan". The Vykker was pacing up and down the room as he spoke. "You need to look at the bigger picture. If a super-Slig can do twice as much work as the regular Slig... don't you think that eventually everyone will be like you?". I gave him a sharp look. "I sincerely hope not, this thing is disgusting". "You may not believe me, but you'll grow to love it". I really doubted that, but I heard what he had to say. "Allow me to demonstrate the hidden powers of this arm of yours". I nodded reluctantly, he approached. "Now, as I can apply pressure to it...", he pressed his armored glove against my arm, "You'll notice, that it doesn't feel any resistance... in fact, it flattens out to an astonishing degree". As he said, his glove was pressing down further and further, but I was not in any kind of pain... the tentacle was becoming more flat, but still retaining all functionality.

"Handy little micro-processors in the arm regulate pressure and distance, it's perfect for finding little objects, or digging through a small hole for something". I looked at the Vykker, "Is there anything else I should know?". "Two things, your codename is Reacher... which is also the name of your new arm. Secondly, you'll find the rogue Slig somewhere along the little river down south, I'll give you the GPS co-ordinates".

As I walked out of that office, I really doubted that I would be able to return to normal life. I'd be called a freak by the Sligs, and even the mudokon workers would point and laugh... until I pressed it against their faces and sucked the life out of them. I was sent out blindly to hunt for a rogue Slig that I don't even know anything about...

A few days of travelling pass, I can't believe I'm saying this... but I actually got used to the Reacher. I don't need to clean my teeth as much, since I just eat food from the arm-mouth. It felt like a burden before, but now I can see how useful it is... Like the Vykker said, I can use it to grab things out of reach, use the acid to burn away metal fences... I even killed a Scrab with it once. The acid is very powerful and can melt it down to the bone in seconds.

I think I'm close to the rogue Slig but I can't be sure.

"Quick, get him to the operating room... fast!". There was no way I would let my twin die, "Hold on Miro... I can't let you die like this". Miro gave him a smile from the stretcher, "It's okay Meso, I know you did your best". Miro passed out, Meso looked at the Vykker. "Please save him, I'll do anything".

Two weeks later, Meso and Miro are in a laboratory. They both have their eyes closed. Meso could hear breathing, "Miro, is that you?!". Miro smiled, "Yeah, It's me... I can't believe you saved my life". Meso smiled, "Well, I couldn't lose you. You're more than just a twin, you're my friend and hatchmate". Miro smiled, "By the way, where are we?".

Miro and Meso opeNed their eyes. The light was harsh, "Some kind of laboratory, I think...". Miro rubbed the dust off his mask with his right hand... Meso did the same, but with his left hand. Miro and Meso looked towards each other and could hardly believe the sight before them.

Miro and Meso were closer now then they had ever been. They had been stitched together to form one body, but with both of their heads on a larger, semi-Big Bro chest. Instead of the minotaur leg form, they had the centaur form, to support their large bulky body. Meso looked confused, "Well... I guess we won't have to worry about getting seperated again". Miro raised an eyebrow, "You can say that again... Is there anything that a Vykker wouldn't do?".

It was an hour until the Vykker arrived, "Ah, nice to see you two recovering well". "You joiNed us together?", they both said at the same time. "Aha, yes... It was the only way to save him". Meso smiled, "Then you did your best, thank you". The Vykker put his arms on their shoulders. "Now, there is something you must do for me".

A few days pass, we walk towards where the Vykker said the rogue Slig was located.

Our codename was Duo, we each had our own ability. Miro could perform what the Vykker called "mind intrusion", which insolves his soul leaving the body and entering the host remotely and Miro's torso and head would become limp and could not be moved by Meso. From there he can perform a lot of things similar to possession... It's only temporary though, so should not be used for long-term tasks. Meso could harness the power of his body to a great extent. Partially due to the centaur model legs and partially due to his improved body strength, he could grip objects with surprising strength. He had just finished choking a Scrab, "This is some grip", he chewed a bit of the meat, giving some to Miro.

Miro smiled, "How long till we get to the rogue Slig". Meso nodded, "Not long now, we're right near him".

The other Sligs call me Harp. I like to think it's because of my musical talent, but it's probably because I 'harp on' a lot when I'm bored. I try to keep my head down at work, there's too many bad things that happen if I try and talk to people too much. There are things in my life I want to change, but I know that they are impossible to change. Still, my curiosity gets the better of me and I make an appointment with a Vykker Shrink. I tell him that I have this massive urge to right all the wrongs I see around me. At first I think he is laughing at me, but then I realise that he's smiling because he thinks he can help. "We may be able to help you there". I visibly smile and stand up from the sofa. "Now, this won't hurt a bit", The Vykker approaches me with a needle.

A few days later I awaken. My head is sore and has a bandage over it. A Vykker steps into the room. "I see the 'change' has been made, how do you feel?". I looked up at the Vykker, "I feel absolutely fine, so what happens now?". The Vykker smiled, "Now, you do us a favour. Ready for some fresh air and sunshine?". I visibly gasped, "Yes sir".

It was a day later now, I think I've got the hang of my power. I dare not mention it to anyone else in case I get targetted. My codename is Rejector.

Hopefully I'll reach Duo and Reacher before they do anything stupid.

Zale was approaching his target location. He checked the GPS, 1000 feet until he reaches the destination. He looked at his tentacle-arm. "Well, it's now or never", he brushed off the dust from his visor and started walking.

It was daybreak now. Ned yawNed, "Did I miss anything Imadaeth?". Imadaeth smiled, "Not really... a couple of Scrabs were fighting but that's pretty much everything. I'm going to take a break, let me know if you want anything". Ned nodded, "Alright then".

With that, Ned became in full control of the body. He was hoping to eat some Spooce, but he didn't know if there were any supplies nearby. He looked in the nearest cupboard... seems to be a few Scrab Cakes left. He bit one in half and ate it, looking at the wrapper. He was still not used to this Slig food... but he would get used to it.

The chemicals used to spice the meat up were a bit strong, but he enjoyed the savoury taste of the meat.

Zale looked through the grass in front of him, he could see a hut with a Slig inside. "Imadaeth?", he whispered to himself. He tried to remember what the Vykker had said. "You will recognize him by his dark skin... and the yellow visor lens". Well, it looked like the description. He took a second look at his tentacle, he hoped this would work.

Ned looked towards the grass ouside the window, he saw another Slig. He didn't manage to get a good look at it, because the other Slig darted away into the grass.

Ned looked around, "Imadaeth, we have company". Imadaeth stirred, "Already? No rest for the anti-heroic...".

Zale went to the back of the hut, he held out his tentacle. He was just about to use the acid when Ned moved his body out of the way. The acid went through the hut wall very quickly.

Imadaeth's anger was building up. Ned had to try and keep him calm.

Zale pointed towards the hole in the hut, "Want to see if your body can stand up to this acid?". Imadaeth looked at him, "No, but clearly you want to be injured".

Imadaeth was faster than he looked, he ran towards Zale and in an instant, slapped his face. Zale fell to the ground.

Zale stood up and tried to swipe at Imadaeth with his tentacle, but he wasn't used to the weight of it. Imadaeth tried to punch the tentacle but it just buckled and fell into itself.

Imadaeth chuckled, "Fancy arm you got there, did it cost you much?". Zale grinNed, "Only my pride and my ability to fit in with normal society. Pah, who needs normality anyway. When I finish you off, I'll get a nice big payrise and a cushy security job".

Imadaeth smiled, "You mean 'if'... not 'when'!". Outside of the hut, Meso and Miro were watching the events unfold. Meso pointed, "Looks like they're fighting each other, come on let's help him".

Zale ran towards Imadaeth with determination, but Imadaeth backhanded him and elbowed him in the chest. Imadaeth was going to finish him off, Ned held him back and stopped him from killing Zale. "Pah, you're lucky. I would stay on the ground if I were you".

Imadaeth was about to walk away when he lost control of his body. Imadaeth angrily looked up, to illustrate that he was talking to Ned. "What the heck was that for?". Ned shrugged, "I'm not doing anything, I thought you were controlling the body".

Meso and Miro stepped into the room, Miro's body was limply hanging from the large torso. Meso smiled, "Looks like we arrived in time, he's still breathing".

Miro was in control of the body, he flexed the muscles. "I see, so you do have a lot of physical power... but can your body withstand it's own pressure?". Miro raised one of the hands and punched the stomach of Imadaeth. Imadaeth winced, but there was no mark. Miro sighed, "I guess that's not going to work. Okay Meso, try and beat up this body a bit".

Meso nodded, "Okay, you'd better get out of there soon though". Meso ran towards Imadaeth, fists raised. Miro cancelled the mind control, Meso landed a powerful blow onto Imadaeth's chest. He heard Imadaeth's grunt of pain and walked up to him again. He kicked Imadaeth with the semi-large pants, causing a light mark to appear on Imadaeth's body.

Imadaeth was now in full rage mode, he was ready to counter-attack. He grabbed Meso and placed the metallic knee joint onto his face. Meso was clutching his face with one hand, as Miro was trying to keep his balance. Imadaeth's rage was boiling over, Ned couldn't control him, "Stop! Don't kill them!". Imadaeth was getting frustrated, "You're really pissin' me off now".

He turNed around to see Zale stood up with his tentacle pointed towards Imadaeth. Zale was visibly shocked and was frozen to the spot. Imadaeth walked towards Zale and ripped the rest of Zale's left shoulder socket out. Zale gave a shriek of pain and collapsed. Ned took one of his hands and slapped Imadaeth, "Get a grip, you're going to kill them at this rate!". Imadaeth was trying to control the body, but he was loosing the battle against Ned. "Darn you, get out of my way". He slapped the right arm with his left, and continued walking towards Meso. He approached Meso and was about to pull out the freshly made stiches across the body. Ned was getting worried, "No! That's enough!". Imadaeth started ripping some of the stiches out, Meso and Miro both cried in agony. Ned finally lost composure and punched Imadaeth in the head. "I SAID STOP!", Imadaeth fell on the floor, gasping.

"Looks like I came just in time". The new Slig walked up to Zale, placing his hand on the shoulder socket. He said the word, "Reject!". A strange red glow was eminating from his hand, as Zale's tentacle-arm began to re-attach itself, all wound marks disappearing.

Ned used this time to calm Imadaeth down and get him to relax. The new Slig then walked towards Meso and Miro, placing his hands on the stiching and closing the wound. Ned smirked, "What are you, a healer?". The other Slig smiled, "Not exactly, name's Harp... codename is Rejector". "Rejector?".

Harp nodded and walked towards Imadaeth, he had finished tending to Meso's injured face. "My ability is to reject something that has happeNed. It can be any time from about 30 seconds to 30 days. If something has happeNed, I can revert something back to a previous time".

Harp smiled, "You're lucky that you are older than 30 days or I would be able to erase your whole body for good". Imadaeth smiled, "That's thoughtful of you, I have another tennant staying with me at the moment. A Mudokon called Ned". Harp raised an eyebrow, "No kidding? Bet that must be a bit annoying".

Imadaeth was about to say "Yes", when Ned slapped himself and said "Back off buddy". Harp laughed and looked at the other two... or was it three Sligs in the hut. Zale was still shocked from the whole thing, Miro and Meso were talking to each other... trying to work out what just happeNed.

Imadaeth explaiNed his situation. "I'm an escaped experimental Slig, I was given strength and power by the Vykkers. For some reason I have been made immortal. Ned was trying to possess me in order to escape, but he accidently sealed his own body somewhere. Thanks to my enhanced psychic modifications, I was able to retain partial control, so we work as a team now. Probably in a similar way to you two". He pointed at Meso and Miro. "Sorry about the face and stitches by the way, I can lose control sometimes when I'm angry". Miro shook his head, "We didn't know you were actually a good guy, we thought you were some psychopathic killer or something".

Imadaeth looked towards Harp, "So, Are you gonna kill me?". Harp shrugged, "I don't think I can cut through that tough skin of yours. Besides, I'm starting to like you". Imadaeth smiled, "That makes two of us then".

Zale stood up, "So, you really aren't going to kill us?". Imadaeth shook his head, "As long as you stop trying to burn my face off with acid or beat me to death, then we're cool". Zale walked up to Imadaeth and held out his hand, "In that case, let us not fight, agreed?". Meso and Miro walked towards them, "That goes for us as well". Harp smirked, "Oh well, why not". He joiNed in. Each Slig had placed their hand in the center of the pile.

Their happy truce was short-lived however. Radio static could be heard nearby, along with a new voice.

"Ha-ha-ha". A strange laugh was audable from nearby, Harp pulled out what appeared to be a small microphone. "We're being recorded?". "Bingo", the voice answered. "Naturally we had to see if this was going to work. It appears you aren't going to kill him after all. In that case, we have no choice but to deploy Plan B and terminate you all".

Ned raised his eyebrow, "Plan B?". "Ah, Imadaeth, nice to hear your voice". Ned grinNed, "Imadaeth isn't in right now, but I'll let you know when he gets back". The Vykker sounded curious, "Your mind appears to have been affected by the reunion, I trust that Rejector did the right thing in the end?".

Harp looked up, "You knew that they couldn't beat Imadaeth, which is why you sent me to go along... to bring them back if they got hurt or worse". "You are a clever bunch of Sligs! This was all a test anyway. But just so you know, four deadly assassins are now headed your way... Enjoy the remaining period of your life, however short it may be".

The line went dead. Rejector put the microphone on the floor and placed a metal leg on it, crushing it into pieces. "What now?".

Miro woke up, "Well, shall we start by agreeing not to try and kill each other?". Meso and Harp nodded. Zale was placing a piece of Scrab meat into his arm-mouth, "Agreed".

Imadaeth was back. "Okay, let's go".

"Stupid, stupid, stupid...", Miro was half mumbling to himself, "This was such a stupid thing to do". Meso put on a kind voice, "Well... dear twin, if it's such a stupid idea... WHY DID YOU THINK OF IT?!".

Meso and Miro were keeping watch while Zale and Harp were sleeping. "Look", Miro said, "It's fair that we take our turn first, besides... it'll make them like us more". Meso glared, "Well they won't like you if you wake them up, so just shut up okay?". Miro's head went down, he felt a bit of an idiot for suggesting that they take the first watch.

Imadaeth came back from his latest hunt. He walked to the entrance of the cave, handing Meso and Miro a chunk of meat each. "By the way, do both of you need to eat?", Miro shrugged, "Not really, but it's more fair on the other one if we both eat at the same time. We may only have a shared stomach, but we each have pleasure receptors in the brain for food and stuff". Imadaeth nodded, "Alright then, see you in a bit". He walked into the cave.

Meso looked at Miro, "That guy is pretty cool".

By morning, everyone had got some sleep. They went out to the fields in order to find some grass and mushrooms. As they continued walking, Harp walked backwards and erased their footprints as they walked. Imadaeth still wasn't sure how they were going to find safety, but they knew they had to try.

It was nightfall again, Harp and Zale were both tired. Imadaeth offered to take up tonight's watch. Ned was looking forward to seeing the night sky. Meso was finding it hard to get to sleep, Miro kept wiggling and moving his arm up and down. "Not another bad dream", Meso thought.

The Vykker was talking to a Glukkon. "I think you'll find that Imadaeth won't be able to beat this guy in hand to hand combat. In fact, he's even more durable than Imadaeth.

The Glukkon wasn't convinced, "Does it have to be so... messy?". The Vykker nodded, "Unfortunately sir, yes... when a dead body is brought back to the living realm, it leaves an... aroma".

The Glukkon shrugged, "Whatever... just make sure he gets the job done". The Vykker nodded, "Yes sir, of course".

As the Glukkon left, the Vykker gave a loud laugh. "The DeathSprouts worked much better than I had expected. Let's see how long it takes before Imadaeth comes crawling back".


End file.
